From The Blood Two The Technology
by 2olluxCaptor22
Summary: This story takes place where I guess there are kingdoms all over the place. Anyway this is where Sollux is the long lost Prince Of Technology, working as a personal servant for Karkat; Prince Of Blood. Sollux has had the secret of him being a prince for 8 years but how longer will it last when his past is seeping it's way back into the present?
1. Notes

**A/N: okay 2o my la2t fiic wa2 a total bu2t but hey ii'm human! ii make mii2take2 don't act liike you haven't. Anyway 2o after that liittle thiing me and my friiend have been wriitiing iin thii2 note book about good plot2 that come two u2 that we feel we need two wriite down.2o ii'm hopiing on a2kiing her iif 2he can help wriite 2ome of thii2 onliine role play already 2o what2 the harm of puttiing our plot2 a2 2toriie2 for you people two ii'll 2ee iif 2he want2 two do iit then ii can wriite 2tart by choo2iing a plot then me and her take turn2 wriittiing chapter2.2ound faiir two you people?well iit2 tiime for two 2top derpiing around and a2k her okay whatever2.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: my friiend 2aiid ye2. ii wiill bee wriitiing chapter "1". we wiill bee takiing turn2. 2he doe2 a chapter then ii wriite a chapter. 2he ii2: "KARKRABADMIN" ii wiill bee: "2olluxbeeAdmiin" my chapter2 are iin 2ollux'2 poiint of veiiw, her2 are KK'2;obviiou2ly.2o here iit ii2 chapter 1. AND KARKRABADMIN IS FUCKING AWESOME~**

* * *

My footsteps echoed through the large empty hallways as I continued to head to my destination. My routine is to wake 2 hours earlier to prepare everything to his liking, in the same order everyday, since 8 long years I've known him. I am to wake him in the same way everyday, at the same time. The other servants ask me everyday, if I need help but I wave them off, as I know if I ask for assistance, he will tell me I can not be worthy of being his personal servant if I myself need help. He has many others before me but I am by far, the longest he has had. The others had, had enough of his: constant demands, complaining, short-temper, and harsh comments. I myself have had, a bursting out on him but I would not go as far as to let him win. I have to say, half of my life I have spent serving him but what he does not know is before I served him, I had my life. Before his father; The King Of Blood, had found me on the beach, sleeping in a wrecked boat, and wearing tattered clothing on a dreadfully rainy day. Before he had taken me into his home, feed me, gave me clothing, gave me a place to stay in and asked of me to be his son's personal servant. Why I was in that sort of condition is why the king had taken me in. He had asked of me, why I was in that condition when he found me but I told him I could not remember anything. Of coarse I knew that was a lie. I fully remember how I got there. Why I was there. I was running, running from what I knew- even for my young age- that was not to my liking. I was to marry a princess. Yes, to marry a princess, The Princess Of Power that is, because I was a prince.

The Prince Of Technology, that was me. I ran away because though I was to marry her and combined out two kingdoms, I had not met, nor did I love her. I was not about to marry some princess I had not met in person or someone I did not love. So I did the logical thing any 8 year old prince would do at that time, I ran away. I told no one of my past life.

My thoughts were cut away as I reached his room. This was my life now, serving him. I knocked on the door before entering. He was asleep as per usual when I enter his room in the morning. I walk over to open the curtains. I walk over to his bed to wake him up. "Ma2ter Karkat, iit'2 morniing iit ii2 tiime for you two wake up." He groans as I walk over to the dresser to take out the clothes I think suit him and also something he will be pleased with. He sits up and glares at me. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHITTY SERVICE. IF YOU COULD HAVE SEEN, I WAS SLEEPING!" I do not take my eyes off at the task I 'm doing as I respond. "you al2o have a bu2y 2chedule. 2o you mu2t get up." This is my life now, I serve this spoiled prince of blood and you wouldn't change it for anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh my gog. almo2t liike 200 people have 2een thii2 2tory. ii'm actually 2uprii2ed and happy about thii2. ii haven't gotten reveiiew2 though 2o ii'm not 2ure iif that mean2 ii'm doiing really good or doiing really bad. ii have two follower2 2o that2 good. anyway ii al2o have 2ome bad new2. well the friiend, ii piicked two help me wiith thii2, well we had a falliing out but that'2 the drama of my liife, you diidn't come here for that. no you came here two read thii2 drama. anyway here ii2 the ORIIGIINAL 2econd chapter! hope you enjoy. ~2olluxbeeAdmiin FUCK YES THE ORIGINAL ONE THAT *I* WROTE~KARKRABADMIN****  
**

* * *

**KARKAT'S POV~**

As much as I hate being a prince, I have my duties. I have everything I want, like the spoiled little prick I am but there is times when I want to run away. Run from society that is. I know that I will end up ruling the kingdom one day. Being the prince isn't the only shit that fucking bothers me. I know that my father will get anyone he finds to become my personal slave, well whatever I'm getting off topic.

It's a normal day and one of my slaves wakes me up. I hate waking up but I have to do it anyways, he gives me my clothes and goes out of the room to make me, my breakfast as usual. I get changed and go to the 'ROYAL FUCKING KITCHEN' as father sits in front of me telling me that I have a shit ton of work to do, saying it's going to take all fucking day. Wow it's complete bullshit that I have to do it. Maybe I can have one of my fucking slaves help me with the work. My personal slave sets down my favorite breakfast in front of me including two chocolate chip cookies. Well even thinking of all the fucking work I have to do gives me a huge ass headache, I didn't even realize that I had finished my breakfast.

I headed out of the kitchen and back to into my room meanwhile the slaves clean the dishes. I rather not do anything today. I opened up the balcony and watch the sun rise, as I seem to do every morning. I sat there for a while since why the fuck not? As usual someone comes in and makes me do what I have to do. I looked to my left and see that my cat is looking at me begging for attention of some kind. People may see me as cold hearted or rude but the only thing I care about is that little shit there. I picked him up and cuddle with him hoping no one else sees this moment. He purrs and, what I think is a smile, toward me.

My servant comes in, reminding me that I still have a shitload of work to do. I groan back at him as a response "BUT IT'S TOO MUCH FUCKING WORK. WHY CAN'T KANKRI DO IT, INSTEAD?" He shakes his head at my reply and leans on the doorway giving his own reply "no he can't. Ma2ter Kankrii ha2 hii2 own thiing2 two do, Ma2ter Karkat. now come and get up you ma2t 2tart on your work." I sighed and get up from my bed. I started wondering when there will be a time when I don't have a fucking load of work to do, but this is my fucking duty. I am the fucking Prince Of Blood and so far nothing in my life can change that, sadly nothing can.


	4. Chapter 3

**A:N/Oh my gog. 2o fuckiing 2orry ii have not updated thii2 2hiit iin liike forever. okay 2o iit2 not really my fault iit2 ju2t my friiend, that ii cho2e two help me, ii2 a real lazya22. 2o ii'm 2orry iif thii2 took forever. thii2 wa2 2uppo2e two bee chapter 3 but how can ii let her ju2t ruiin thii2 for you people. okay 2o here iit goe2 chapter 2 (really chapter 3). P.2: ii'll try and 2ee iif ii can get her two type the chapter.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin EXCUSE YOU BUT I'M NOT LAZY DUMBASS AND SORRY FOR NOT TYPING OR UPDATING THIS LIKE I SHOULD BE~KARKRABADMIN**

* * *

Despite the fact that he is a spoiled little prince, I didn't think he would actually be one. That is until this moment exact. Here is his father, asking him about his work and duties of being a prince. The conversation drifted off into this one.

I was putting every last paper that was scattered to the floor in order seeing as he practically just threw every paper on ground out of his frustration. When the king asked him "S9 my s9n h9w w9uld y9u say, S9llux's w9rkmanship is?" The least to think he would say I was doing fine or okay but what he said was just down right..."WHO THE FUCK IS 'SOLLUX'?"...stupidly annoying! That spoiled little brat has had me by his side 24/7. I have memorized his schedule by heart. I have memorized all the demands of me. The times of his sicknesses. Every little detail I had to memorize. Yet this little prick can not remember my name?! LIKE I WAS NOT EVEN THERE THE PASS 8 FUCKINGLY LONG YEARS?!

The room was silent, the king stared at his son like he had not just heard that come out of his own son's mouth. Then he spoke up. "Karkat, please tell me y9u are j9king?" The room was still silent yet again nothing but the wind that hummed in air. "y9u're n9t. w9w." He gave his father an annoyed yet confused look. "IS HE SUPPOSE TO BE IMPORTANT OR SOMETHING?" I continued to pick up papers trying to keep in the rage that so utterly begged to be released. I could hear the king sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously frustrated with his youngest son's rudeness. "I am s9 s9rry, S9llux. Karkat is 6eing very rude." As much as I wanted to snap back and agree with this, "iit2 fiine 2iir. the royal famiily have way more iimportant thiing2 two deal wiith than learn 2ome 2ervant boy'2 name." The king gave me a sorry but thankful smile. "9h S9llux y9u are kind man. Y9ur parents were t9 raise a gentleman." I bowed in gratitude. "thank you, my lord."

After a while the king had left and was off to settle his own royal work. The room fell silent exception of me pouring the tea for my young master. I had not expected him to speak to me when he did I almost poured to much tea. "HEY...YOU...YOUR NAME. IT'S SOLLUX RIGHT?" I looked up to see him looking away, never meeting mine. "ye2. iit ii2." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes then turned them back to the window.

He seemed to want to say something but he looked like he didn't know how to approach it. "I...I'M SORRY...THAT I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR NAME..." I looked at him for a while then shifted to put the teapot down and bowed to him. "iit ii2 not of burden two me. not all can bee perfect. we all flaw2." He kept his expression the same, looking out the window but I saw that he relaxed a bit. "YEAH. WHATEVER." He was crude as always but maybe...

...a little less crude. Who knows? Maybe he can change his attitude of a "spoiled prince" to a "prince of Blood".


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: oh my gog! ii'm 2o 2orry! ii told my2elf ii 2hould get 2tarted w/ thii2 chapter but then ii got fuckiing lazy and now, ii'm 2o fuckiing late for thii2 2hiit! ii wriite a new chapter every 100 veiiw2 but damn ii'm 2o fuckiing 2orry! ii hope thii2 chapter wiill help? plea2e, don't bee two mad at me? plea2e?!*gets on knees and begs*PLEA2E?!  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin YEA IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE COULDN'T UPDATE, WELL IT IS BECAUSE SHE'S A LAZIER FUCK THEN I AM, BUT YEA FORGIVE HER AND YOU SPELLED MAD WRONG FUCKASS YOU WELCOME FOR FIXING IT~KARKRABADMIN  
**

* * *

**Sollux POV~  
**My stomach dropped at the words. I felt everything fall into darkness and felt the coldness of it all shatter whatever sanity I had left. This could not have gotten worse yet. Why? Why? Why?! This bullshit just has to happen to me doesn't it. Now I'm on my way to fucking blast of the hell-raising past!

This is something that can't be ignored. Here I am in my own room thinking about the new situation that is in front of me now. The king has asked me to attend a royal dinner w/ none other than my own royal past family. One of two fucking things will happen at this party, that is the most likely of all the things that can happen. One my father; The King of Technology will flip shit his shit when he sees me and probably think that my lord; The King of Blood, kidnapped me and flip his shit on him too. Or there is; I'm hoping for this one, my father won't remember how I looked and won't think I'm his long lost son and won't flip his shit on me.

Well that second choice is more of hope. But that's the thing about hope, when you have hope you have to have luck. Does it look like I'm from the fucking Kingdom of Luck?! No I'm the fucking runaway Prince Of Technology, not from that kingdom. I don't even think the Kingdom of Technology has even associated with that kingdom. Not once. What does technology have anything to do with luck? God dammit I'm getting off topic here! This is not what I should be thinking about at a time like this. I should just turn away now and get some sleep. What time- holy fucking shit! I have only 2 hours to sleep?! Fuck me for worrying about this fucking situation for so fucking long. Just go to sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm, like anticipated I only got 2 hours of sleep. I was in no mood to be serving some vile spoiled- brat that hates me enough to order me to bring the ridiculous of things. But I have to. It's not like the king is just an idiot who let's just any lost boy into his castle to sleep and live in. Our agreement is that if I work for him as his son's personal servant I can live here. That is basically it. So if don't get up to do my job I might as well pack up my bags and start off to the next kingdom.

I sat up and started to proceed my everyday routine. Though I must have looked horrible because when I was doing my orders the others asked me more than usual if I need any help. Some even asked if I was feeling well, I shrugged them all of and proceed to his room. That luck ass brat got more than enough sleep than I did. Besides that I did not bother to knock to day and went in straight away. To my surprise he was already awake out in the balcony. I did not saying anything as I pulled his clothes, I was in no mood to convers with anyone today. I was way too sleep- deprived to try and be a gentleman or friendly to anyone, that includes the royal family.

As I spread the clothes on the bed, I turned to find he was right behind me looking at me, with determined eyes. I looked back him, curious to what he wanted. "May I help you wiith anythiing, Ma2ter Karkat?" He studied me more, like I was some kind of new creature he was learning about. "NO. I JUST...WHAT'S YOUR FULL NAME?" I raised an eyebrow at him in more confused than before. "excu2e me?" He looked up at me. I'm guessing he was trying to look into my eyes but the glasses I wore stopped him from that. "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU WITHOUT THOSE FUCKING GLASSES ON." He reached up to take them but out of reflex I caught his wrist held them away. "WHY DON'T YOU LET ME SEE?!" I sighed and cleared my throat. "ii don't feel comfortable wiith that." He made a growl at me and moved his hand from my grasp and glared at me. "I WANT YOU TO TAKE THEM OFF. AND THAT IS AN ORDER FROM ME TO YOU." I couldn't help but that anger toward him bubble up high, in me. This spoiled little brat is threating me, with commands?!

I gritted my teeth and stood there for a moment. There's no way out of this at this point, he has fucking thoughts pin-pointed on it now. After just standing there, he took as a sign to reach for my glasses again. I clenched my hands in fist to stop from reacting again. He took hold of them on each side and began to slide them off. A knock on the door stopped his movements and gave me a chance to escape. I dodged past him and moved away. He answered toward the person at the door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" With that being said the door open to reveal the older much more clam prince. "Karkat that is n9 way to answer s9me9ne when they kn9ck. y9u have t9 answer p9litely s9 the 9ther will n9t get triggered 9r insulted 6y y9ur language seeing as m9st pe9ple are n9t as familiar t9 y9ur language 9r behavi9r like m9st 9f the pe9ple wh9 have lived in the castle l9ng en9ught t9 kn9w y9u w9uld answer like that. 6ut all the same whichever, if it w9uld 6e any9ne wh9 lives in the castle, y9u sh9uld n9t answer like that. may6e y9u start impr9ving y9ur manner 6y taking s9me time t9 think 9f the w9rds 6ef9re y9u g9 9n and say things that w9uld insult s9me9ne. if y9u are dealing with anger issues, y9u can start 6y d9ing s9me breathing exercises t9 release y9ur anger 9r may6e c9unt till y9u feel 6etter. c9me 9n, let's try it t9gether. 1-" Through the rambling Karkat had gotten a pillow and thrown it at Master Kankri's face. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PRICK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR?!"

It took about 5 hours of lecturing Karkat that Master Kankri was interrupted by a knock at the door. "GREAT. NOW WHO?" The door creaked open and head poked in. I did not turn around to see who it was as I was doing Karkat's work, since he had not even gotten the chance to get dressed. So he ate breakfast in his PJ's."9h s9rry. I was giving Karkat a lecture a69ut his way 9f answering the d99r which he still has n9t f9ll9wed." I had a little view of the person shrugging. "17 0k4y. y0u ju57 700k 700 l0ng 50 1 g07 80r3d 4nd 574r73d l00k1ng f0r y0u" My eyes darted forward as I heard the lisp so clear in the person's voice. But could it be the same voice I remember from so long ago. "s9rry. 9h yes i alm9st f9rg9t. Karkat, this Mituna Capt9r. He's the Prince 9f Techn9l9gy, he came early 6ecause he wanted t9 get kn9w us 6etter, isn't that fantastic?" My hypothesis was right, that was the Mituna I remembered. The one I so called my older brother. He was right here in the same room, the only thing that was playing in my mind right now was: doe2 he remember me?

My thoughts were snapped and my stomach dropped when, that stupid brat I served put the attention toward me. "HEY, FUCKER. YOU'VE BEEN QUIET, WHAT GIVES?" I did not dare look up. No. I refused to look up. I was not risking this. I was not going back. But would they get curious if I didn't look up. Might as well, he wouldn't remember anyway. Would he? I looked up and everyone seem to stare at me with wide eyes, Mituna more than them. I couldn't understand that. Did they figure out? Was my cover blown? "y-y9ur eyes..." I stared at him in confusement then I realized I that I could see normally. I wasn't seeing the normal blue and red, I looked down to see that my glasses had fallen off and were on the desk. They were looking at my eyes, my real eyes! My eyes widen and I looked down again. "y0u'r3...50llux? 15 7h47 y0u?" That was the last straw before I grabbed my glasses and bolted out of the doors. I ran. I ran down the halls of the castle. I could faitly here them calling me back as I kept running, the voices seem to fade away. I was not turning back. Why? Why? Why?! Why was happening to me?!


	6. Author Note Sneak Preview

**A/N: 2o liike ii wa2 wonderiing when you people can man up and tell me the flaw2 iin my 2tory, cua2e iit2 2eriiou2ly driiviing me iin2ane. ii have not had a reviiew 2ent two me. 2o ii don't know iif you people liike iit or not. ii am gue22iing iif you keep readiing thii2 than you liike the 2tory but 2eriiou2ly, ii have no clue. oh ii wa2 al2o thiinkiing of puttiing 2ome character2 that you people make up a2 a thank2 for readiing ii gue22. ii have my own character2 ii have made up but iit ju2t 2eem2 you wouldn't get them and 2ome of them are fantroll2 liike thii2 one character named "Kora" 2he ii2 2uppo2e two bee the daughter of 2ollux and Karkat but iit would take forever two explaiin who 2he ii2 all ii can 2ay ii2 2he ii2 mo2tly 2iimiiliiar two Kankrii but better iin 2ome way2. Anyway ii'll take reque2t on character2 and ii'll try and fiix there way iintwo the 2tory iif ii can. Bee2iide2 that here, ii am workiing on the next chapter a2 we 2peak. 2o here ii2 a 2neak previiew of the 2tory more far iintwo iit. Enjoy  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin  
**

* * *

**KARKAT POV~**

I practically wept into his shirt has I held onto him, feeling he was to disappear again. I had him with me for a whole 9 years. I guess the saying of "_You never realize what you had until you've lost it" _is true. I had lost him for more than I liked and with way I was spoiled, I wanted him back. Yet through out all of this, I couldn't get him back. No matter how many nights I told myself that he was to return when I woke. He never did. So when seeing there right in front of me I couldn't help but feel that if I could just hold on this time, hold onto him and never let go. That he'll stay forever. Stay with ME forever. That was how it was suppose to be wasn't it? He is suppose to be by my side 24/7...but somehow that's not what I want. Staying by me is not something I want him to do...I want him to be WITH me. Where I can hold him and he can hold me. I felt him lift my chin and I looked into his eyes, those multi-color eyes. I can look at them all day if I could. "KK. what are you doiing here?" Not something I want to explain. I can barely explain it to myself but none the less my mouth sort of beat me to the punch. "BECUASE I CAN'T, NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS." We stood there for a moment, till the door opened to find none other than the bride. She looked at us with wide eyes then sighed. "Karkat if you do not mind letting go of my soon to be )(usband? 3:/" Yes this exactly what I need, an obstacle for me to go through before I get to have him. If that's how it has to be, than I will. I will not loose him to some Prissy Princess of Power. Not this time.


	7. HJFDE

**Karkat found Sollux and he made-out with him and let him get felt up. and they lived happily ever after. the end. :B**

* * *

**A/N: lol ju2t kiiddiing. iit2 Apriil Fool2 Day and ii felt liike doiing a really lame prank 2o ii typed liike John. ii claiim thii2 day a2 John Fool2 Day. Happy John Fool2 Day, everyone! NO FUCK THAT YOU ASSHOLE I WAS LIKE READING THESE CHAPTERS AND YOU LITERALLY JUST-ASDFGHJKL FUCK IT KARKRABADMIN IS BACK AND IS NOW HELPING YOU TYPE THIS THING~KARKRABADMIN**

* * *

**Aww but ii've already po2ted mo2t of the2e chapter2. jumpiing iin unexpected that ii2 rude. ii already po2ted thii2 2o whatever.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin  
**

**FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT I AM FUCKING HELPING YOU, AND I DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK HOW RUDE IT IS, I AM NOT FUCKING KANKRI SO I DO NOT GIVE A SINGLE FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME BEING RUDE OR HOW I DO NOT CARE IF ANYONE GETS OFFENDED~KARKRABADMIN**

whatever ii gue22 your tiimiing ii2 a2 good a2 ever, the next chapter ii2 Karkat'2 POV  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES IT FUCKING IS AND I AM FUCKING HELPING~KARKRABADMIN

whatever 2o you goiing two type iit or what?  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES I FUCKING AM BUT IT WILL TAKE A WHILE~KARKRABADMIN

gog dammiit there are reader2 now 2o don't make iit liike take forever iif you do ii'm takiing over and ii'll fiinii2h iit my2elf.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

I FUCKING WON'T SO SHUT UP I KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING DO AND ITS GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY, I HAVE INTEREST TO DO IT SO I WON'T BE GOG DAMN LAZY, SO ARE YOU GOING TO READ MY MESSAGE OR NOT FUCKASS?~KARKRABADMIN

hold on let me do my multii ta2k mode on my hu2ktop.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

THERE I'M FINALLY FUCKING DONE SO YOUR FUCKING WELCOME~KARKRABADMIN

yeah yeah yeah. ii know, thank you.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

AND HEY I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE JOHN DAY SO FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!~KARKRABADMIN

no you diidn't. ii diid. ju2t now.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

NO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I TOLD YOU DURING SCHOOL YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCK! I FUCKING TOLD YOU NINE FUCKING HOURS AGO~KARKRABADMIN

liiar. you 2aiid iit'2 John'2 day. II 2aiid iit2 John Fool2 Day. thii2 name ii2 completely diifferent.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

READ THAT SHIT AGAIN YOU BLIND DUMBASS . . . . !~KARKRABADMINWHOCLEARLYCAMEUPWITHTHEIDEA

whatever.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

HA I FUCKING DID, AND YOU ADMIT IT! WHAT NOW DUMBASS?! ~KARKRABADMIN

no ii diid not admiit 2hiit. ii ju2t don't want two have thii2 argument.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES YOU FUCKING DID, YOU SAID "WHATEVER" WHICH IS PROOF THAT IT IS A TRUE FUCKING FACT, AND WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO ARGUE BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT IT IS FUCKING *TRUE* ARE YOU REALLY ADMITTING IT CAPTOR?~KARKRABADMIN

...  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

MY POINT EXACTLY! IT IS TRUE! YOUR NOT DENYING IT YOU CHAIRFUCKER SO ADMIT IT THAT I AM RIGHT AND YOU ARE FUCKING WRONG!~KARKRABADMIN

what? that ii'm chaiirfucker? no ii'm not a chaiirfucker.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES YOU ARE, AND I DIDN'T MEAN THAT DUMBFUCK I MEANT THAT WHAT I SAID WAS TRUE ABOUT THAT IT WAS *MY* IDEA SAYING THAT IT'S JOHN'S DAY! ~KARKRABADMIN

whatever two the reader2 iit2 my iidea 2o haha.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

FUCK YOU IT WAS *MY* IDEA AND ALL THE GOG DAMN READERS ARE READING THIS AND THIS IS PROOF THAT I AM RIGHT ABOUT YOU, BEING A CHAIRFUCKER, AND ME CREATING JOHN'S DAY AND WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION EARLIER! ME: OH MY GOG TODAY IS JOHN'S MONTH MEANING IT'S JOHN'S DAY" YOU: SO? ME: SO THAT MEANS HE GETS TO PRANK PEOPLE! YOU: WHATEVER.. *POSTS IT ON THIS AND CLAIMS IT AS THEIR FUCKING IDEA*~KARKRABADMIN

thii2 ii2n't liive broadca2t and you don't know how two ediit iintwo the 2tory but ii can but ii won't 2o haha. and whatever.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

FUCK YOU LET THE READERS READ THIS! THIS IS MY PROOF! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING SENT TO COURT FOR NOT! BECAUSE I AM THE LEADER! DID YOU FORGET THAT?! SO I COMMAND YOU TO FUCKING EDIT THIS INTO IT!~KARKRABADMIN

no.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YOUR SUCH A GOG DAMN ASSHOLE! I FUCKING HATE YOU- WELL KINDA BUT YOUR SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE FOR NOT EDITING THIS INTO IT I T-THOUGHT WE WERE FUCKING BEST FRIENDS?! WHY MUST YOU BE SO FUCKING RUDE GOG!~KARKRABADMIN

fiine. ii'll fuckiing ediit iit but 2o you know iif reader2 2tart hatiing me and ii get depre22ed iit2 not my fault.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

NO I'M THE HATED ONE SINCE I HAVEN'T BEEN ACTIVE, AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY HATE YOU? YOU MAY BE AN ASSHOLE, BUT FUCK YOUR ALSO AWESOME OKAY? ~KARKRABADMIN

*shrug*whatever. ii'm ju2t ediitiing iit.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N: 2o iif you read my other author2 note you know ii a2ked of reque2t ii'm 2tiill takiing them. anyway ii al2o had put up a 2neak peak of a further chapter iin the 2tory two giive you a liittle tea2er of iit. anyway here ii2 2iixth chapter. hope you enjoy.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin**

**OKAY I DID THE SIXTH CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED, EXCUSE MY LACK OF WRITING SINCE I HAVEN'T WROTE IN FUCKING FOREVER AND I'LL START TO BE MORE ACTIVE~KARKRABADMIN**

* * *

**Karkat POV~**

**What the actual fuck just happened? I'm completely confused by what has fucking happened and I yell after my servant who has currently ran away for no fucking reason, as much as I hate the fact that he worships my dad so much.**

** I have to go see why he just left the room like nothing, "why are his eyes different c9l9rs is that natural?" Mituna shakes his head and looks at my annoying brother who I would gladly kill him for. "ye5 ii7'5 natural kankri how many tiime5 have i 7old you? ii7'2 5ollux for god5 5ake!" I walk over to the door and yell after this asshole "SOLLUX WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I COMMAND YOU!" I realize he won't come back even though I'm fucking ordered him too. he probably ran away and hid somewhere. I run down the hall after him wanting to know why he ran away as soon as Mituna called out his name "SOLLUX COME BACK I FUCKING ORDER YOU TO!" I ran after him and he completely ignores me and keeps running. Fuck this isn't like me to be running after him, I'm the prince here for fucks sake!**

**I notice him that he's trying to drop things down to stop me, god damn it father is going to kill both of us. We both continue to run as I jump over the obstacles that he constantly keeps trying to stop me with, why the fuck is he trying to run anyways? is he trying to hide from the prince of technology and the king of technology? is there something wrong with that? questions constantly fill through my mind and I get more curious about why he's going to attempt to hide from everyone then lock them out. **

**I wish he wouldn't run so fucking fast. my legs feel like there about to collapse.****Maybe I should get someone else to stop him, by this paste I will never catch up to him! I pant for breath and yell after him "QUIT FUCKING RUNNING AND FLIPPING SHIT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN RUNNING?" he runs faster and I keep panting " that ii2 my buii2ne22 not your2, Priince of Blood."**

** He runs into the thrown room where father and the King of Technology are currently located having some stupid conversation and he tries to stop himself but he slips and falls on the floor and they both look at him in concern as I finally reach up to him. "5ollux?.." **


	9. Chapter 6

**OA/N: okay 2o the la2t one wa2n't a2 long a2 ii expected but 2he wa2 good riight? ii thought 2o. thii2 ii2 my turn. 2o that la2t chapter wa2 by "KARKRABADMIN" now thii2 one miine. ii would al2o liike two thank the Gue2t that wrote a reviiew on the 2tory. iit made my day. ii wiill continue the 2tory beecau2e of cour2e 2he doe2n't want that pri22y priince22 two wiin.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin FUCK NO I DONT WANT HER TOO *AT ALL* ~KARKRABADMIM**

* * *

I ran away from trouble just to stumble back into more "5ollux?..." The voice sent my heart beating faster. I rushed up to my feet and I did not dare look up at him. Though it's been years, I still remember that voice. So my father remembers me from all these years too, huh? Figures I would have this much bad luck.

"5iignl355 wh47 15 7h3 m34n1ng of 7h15?!" I looked up to see my father glaring hard at The king. He sighed and looked toward me. "9kay, I will n9t lie t9 a friend such as y9urself. s9llux has 6een living here and w9rking here f9r me as my s9n's pers9al servant f9r the past 8 years." I saw my dad's expression of angered to furious in a flash."WH47?! 1 h4ve 833n 534rch1ng h1gh 4nd low for h1m, and YOU had h1m H3R3 working for your 5ON?! 7h15 15 ou7r4gou5!"

"DAD, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Karkat stood beside me looking between all of us searching for answer in all of us. "5ollux! h3r3! now!" I stood there looking at him frozen in my current spot. I could not believe that I had this much bad luck. My heart was beating fast then stop and repeats. I took a step forward on shaky legs and proceeded. This was all unreal. All too bad dreamed. What if it was? What if I just wait until I woke up and figured out if it was a dream. When I looked at my father in front of me, I knew this was all too vivid to be a dream.

This was not how things were to be. I'm suppose to be running away not running toward my past. This can't be right. "Psi9nic, I invited y9u t9 dinner f9r next week t9 give S9llux t9 y9u. th9se were my intenti9ns, I swear 9n this very kingd9m that I did." I turned my gaze to my lord. "2o that'2 why you iinviited me two the diinner? 2o you can giive me back?!" I was furious. I felt betrayed, by the very person I was faithful to half of my life. He was to give out my secret. To return me back to the very fait I tried to escape. "i'm s9rry s9llux 6ut the day i f9und y9u, y9u t9ld me y9u had n9 mem9ry 9f wh9 y9ur family was. s9 when i saw y9ur eyes and when i heard psi9nic had l9st y9u, i knew y9u were him. y9u are the l9st Prince 9f Techn9l9gy-" "2hut up! that ii2 not me! not anymore! ii wiill never bee that per2on ever agaiin! you don't know anythiing!" Everyone was dumbstruck of my sudden out burst. Never have I spoken to the King like that but what do I have to loose now?

I inched away from my father. I saw that Mituna and Kankri were there in the room now. All eyes on me, it drove me insane. What do they expect me to do? It's my next move, how will I proceed it. Life is chess game, if you want checkmate you need to have skill. Skill I do have. You have to have luck. No matter what I do...luck will never be something I have. My move...what will I do?

* * *

**A/N: 2orry iif iit'2 2hort. ii had trouble wiith wriitiing thii2 week but the weekend ii2 coming up and ii u2ually feel more iin the mood two wriite on the weekend. 2o yeah. Anyway next chapter ii2 "KARKARBADMIN" 2o ii'll bee workiing on chapter 9. 2ee you next tiime.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin**


	10. UPDATEHEY READ THIS CAPTOR

**A/N: hey guy2. wow iit2 been long 2iince ii've updated. ii would liike two apologiize for that 2o yeah. ii told my2elf two 2top beeiing a lazy a22 and do the chapter already but everytiime ii do ii don't know well whatever ii ju2t want two 2ay ii'll try. ii gue22 2ome of you don't even check anymore. anyway iidk. ii'm not 2ure iif ii have wriiter'2 block or iif ii wriiter'2 heart block. iit'2 thii2 thiing ii get when ii gue22 ii loo2e iin2piiratiion and tru2t me ii have rea2on2 two. well loo2iing my good friiend...no you know what "KARKRABADMIN" wa2 more than a friiend, 2he wa2 my mate2piiriit and ii lo2t her beecau2e my mom told me two and ii felt 2o guiilty goiing beehiind her back and datiing her. ii love her and hurt2 everytiime ii 2ee her but ii gue22 iit2 better for both of u2?... ii don't know but let me ju2t put thii2 up beefore ii po2t up all my problem2 up on you people. ii'll get two the chapter iif ii can get out of thii2 heart block.**

**YEAH YOU SHOULDNT BLAME HER FOR NOT WRITING OR UPDATING, SHES STILL PRETY HEARTBROKEN AND SHIT FROM WHAT HAPPENED, AND IM NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER WRITNG MY FEELINGS DOWN LIKE SHE DID, YES SHIT HAPPENED BETWEEN US AND I KNOW THAT SHE DIDNT MEAN TO AND SHIT. SO SHES SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. IF I COULD I WOULD UPDATE IT FOR HER BUT I HAVE THINGS TO DO NOW AS WELL, DUE TO MY PROBLEMS GROWING BIGGER BLUH BLUH BLUH SHIT NO ONE WOULD GIVE A FUCK ABOUT BUT HEY DONT HATE HER FOR NOT UPDATING THIS. SHE CANT FOCUS ON MUCH RIGHT NOW AND I KNOW THAT SHE HAS HER PROBLEMS AND HEART BLOCK RIGHT NOW. IM ALSO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING OR NEVER TRIED TO, I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK IF EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE SEES THIS BUT LOOK FUCK, I STILL LOVE HER AND AS MUCH AS I STILL WOULD WANT TO BE WIH HER I CANT. WE BOTH ARE GOING TO MOVE SCHOOLS AND WE BOTH HAVE OUR PROBLEMS, MAYBE YOU CAN CONSIDER A CHANCE FOR HER NOT UPDATING. SORRY I EVEN CAME ON THIS TO WRITE THIS STUPID PARAGRAPH EVEN THOUGH IM NOT SUPPOSED TOO..OKAY BYE~KARKRABADMIN WAS HERE**

you can 2tiill wriite on here ii don't miind.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin  



End file.
